Roll4It Wiki
Welcome to the Roll4It Wiki A wiki for the fictional worlds of awesome that Roll4It encompasses! Series Specials * Dark Heresy, The Darkest Timeline: Heresy 2nd Edition A Dark Heresy miniseries featuring the chaos-corrupted versions of the Dark Heresy party, broadcast for Halloween of 2016. '' * Layla the Vampire Slayer, Monsterhearts Special: Monsterhearts ''A LTVS episode on different characters from around St. Thom Huell, broadcast for Halloween of 2017. * Roll4It Christmas Special 2017: Homebrewed It's nearly Christmas at the North Pole as four elves jockey for the chance to ride with Santa on his sleigh. Broadcast for Christmas of 2017. Cast See also: Cast The current and former members of the main cast are: * EnterElysium: Main cast member for all series, and the Game Master for Shadowrun, Dark Heresy, Stars without Number and Layla the Vampire Slayer. * Splattercat: Main cast member for most series, and the Dungeon Master for Dungeons and Dragons. * Aavak: Main cast member for most series, was excluded for medical reasons. * Mangledpork: (Bentham): Main cast member for Dark Heresy, Dungeons and Dragons, Shadowrun S2, Stars without Number, Layla the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Revelation and Death in the Family. * Margaret Krohn: Main cast member for Layla the Vampire Slayer, appeared on Shadowrun as a Permanent cast Member after starting as a long-term substitute to Aavak. * Scott Daelric: Permanent cast member who appeared in Stars without Number, started as a long-term substitute to Aavak during D&D. * Shenryyr: Main cast member for Shadowrun S1 and S2, Dungeons and Dragons and Dark Heresy. * Steejo: Main cast member for Shadowrun S1. * RandomTuesday: Main cast member of Layla the Vampire Slayer and Death in the Family; appeared as Horus in Shadowrun Season 2 Episode 11, "Enter SOX". * GamingFTL: Main cast member of Layla the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: Revelation and Death in the Family. * Bluejay: Main cast member of Death in the Family. * PeachyPixel8: Main cast member and GM of Star Trek: Revelation * EightBitDylan: Main cast member of Star Trek: Revelation There are also several other streamers who have appeared as guest stars or substitutions: * CKnoor: Appeared as Rashmus Talon in Dark Heresy Episode 12, "Max Sec". * MathasGames: Appeared as Whaho Sluvi in D&D Episode 8, "Spiders and Bees". * FreakinClever: Appeared as Gabriel O'Malley in Layla the Vampire Slayer Episode 4 * AnnaGeeks: Appeared as Jane Murphy in Layla the Vampire Slayer Episode 4 * Briarstone: Appeared as Dr. Feelgood in Layla the Vampire Slayer Episode 8 Ongoing Series Layla the Vampire Slayer: Sundays at 10am PST, 6pm GMT Upcoming Starting 27th January, 2018 Pirates of the Broken Sky: Saturdays at 10 am PST, 6pm GMT Time zone converter Community Content Layla the Vampire Slayer Fan Art Layla the Vampire Slayer Fan Fiction External Links * Twitch (Main Site, VODs with chat logs for Twitch Subscribers) * Reddit(Discussion Site) * YouTube(VODs uploaded a day after the streams) * Twitter(Fan art/other notices) * Patreon(Support the streams and extras, including Discord) * Stories (Catch up if you don't have time for the VODs, incomplete) ** Shadowrun Season 1 ** Shadowrun Season 2 ** Dungeons and Dragons Season 1 ** Stars Without Number Season 1 ** Warhammer 40K Dark Heresy Season 1 ** Layla The Vampire Slayer Season 1 ** Star Trek Revelations Season 1 ** Divinity Original Sin II Season One Role4It Role4It was the spiritual predecessor of Roll4It, a weekly D&D roleplay series held on EnterElysium's channel. Admin '' '' ● '' '' ● Pages needing attention ''● To Do List '' Category:Browse